Main Event
by Alitote
Summary: Do you need more of a reason to click the title above and start reading? Fine, Wally and Robin trick the team into meeting them at Main Event for late night fun and mischef. Needless to say things go crazy quickly. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Written for my sister**

* * *

Artemis' room was dark, a little light escaping through the blinds on the windows to show the room's one of two beds was occupied.

Artemis snored softly, completely oblivious to the world around her.

Until her cell phone rang at top volume...

_NaNaNaNaNa_ _NAAANAAA!_

"Zzz-Kzuh?" Artemis snorted, flinging her torso up and preparing to fight an invisible intruder until she realized it was her phone going off. She rolled her eyes and groaned, picking up the phone and flipping it open.

The name read WALLY, Artemis was tempted to hit the reject button, but a small inkling in the pit of her stomach nagged at her to press accept. She sat there for a second, wondering what to do. It could be important, she reasoned, or it could be a prank. She wasn't sure which.

She finally caved and hit the green accept button.

"Hello?" She thought she still sounded slightly asleep. She hoped it wouldn't affect her screaming abilities in case she needed them.

"GET OVER HERE NOW! WE NEED YOU!" Wally screamed and then hung up. Artemis yelped from the volume but ended up staring at the cell phone for a few seconds before leaping up and running over to her closet to grab her Artemis gear.

* * *

_"Aremis, B-Zero-Seven." _The computer announced as a bright yellow light flashed and Artemis walked through the Zeta-Tube.

"Hello?" She called through an empty command center, it was deathly quiet. Artemis walked around, trying to detect any senses of life from within the cave.

She finally found a sign of recent activity in the kitchen: a dropped tin of muffins, blueberry muffins scattered across the floor. Also an abandoned dish rag next to shattered plates. Someone had been in a hurry to get out of here.

Artemis ran down the hall towards her friends bedrooms, M'gann's room and Conner's room seemed untouched, but Zatanna's room was trashed, like she'd been in a hurry to get dressed and get out of there, much like Artemis who winced thinking about the current state of her room and how she was gonna probably spend hours cleaning it up.

Artemis moved on, walking into the living room, where she found a note hastily scribbled to Red Tornado:

_Went to meet Wally and Robin_

_-Conner, M'gann, Zatana_

So they were fine? Artemis thought it was weird she was the only one being led on this goose chase.

_NaNaNaNa NAAANAAA!_

Artemis had her phone to her ear in seconds, "Where are you?" She creid into the phone.

"Transmitting coordinates... now!" She heard Robin say in the background, Wally snorted into the reciever and hung up. Next second, Artemis got a text telling her the longitude and latitude of where she was going.

Not bothering to try and figure it out, and becuase she didn't have this kind of navigation memorized, Artemis walked over and plugged the coordinates into the caves computer.

"You have got to be kidding me." She groaned when the results came up.

* * *

Main Event was a plain white building with a giant purple light up sign, with large lightbulbs around the perimeter and the words Main Event made up of smaller lightbulbs that lit up constantly with the outside perimeters of the letters blinking on and off to attract more attention.

Artemis felt her face flush from all the looks she was getting. Why would a hero be here? Should they run? A small boy carrying a box wrapped in paper with a silver bow on it was pulled away from her frantic mother when she saw Artemis. Artemis tried not to feel guilty for ruining the little boys night.

She entered the dark and musty gaming center to see none of her teammates around, and plenty of scared and/or amazed stares coming from parents, children, and workers alike.

"Ah, the entertainer for Party Room 3!" Someone cried and pulled Artemis off to the side and down the hall. The rest of the establishment slowly went back to their own endeavors upon hearing this.

"Hey!" Artemis hissed, "Hey! I'm not an enployee here!"

"I know." The dark haired middle eastern woman said, then turned back to face Artemis and grinned, "Neither am I."

Artemis analyzed the cocky grin and sighed in relief, "Don't scare me like that M'gann."

M'gann laughed and pulled her into the Family Restroom, extracting a large shopping bag from behind the trash can and handing it to Artemis. Inside was a pair of dark skinny jeans, a purple jacket, and a white shirt.

"You're hilaroius." Artemis flatlined when she saw the shirt contained the symbol for the Flash.

"Can't wear your own now can you?" M'gann laughed as she dodged Artemis' boot, wich she'd flung at the young heroine. "Now hurry up, I wanna get out there and beat Conner at Skee-ball!"

Artemis grumbled something about M'gann and beatings as she pulled the Flash shirt on.

* * *

Artemis was just tyeing the glittery converse laces when she and M'gann walked out to meet three young men and a young girl standing by a game. The youngest of the boys, a dark haired boy wearing shades and a leather jacket over a batman t-shirt, was jumping up and down as he made his way father and farther into the game, obviously enjoying what seemed to be an easy victory. The girl, also dark haired, was jumping right along with him, cheering him on.

"Dude!" A ginger haired boy with freckles cried when the youngest boy released the controls and did a victory dance with the girl. He high fived the kid and joined them both in their victory dance.

"I didn't realize such a game had so much meaning." Artemis commented as they approached the group. The tallest boy, with dark skin and a thin fuzz of blonde hair, walked forward and welcomed them to the group.

"We've been waiting for you Artemis." He smiled.

"Thanks Kal." Artemis smiled, "So, now what? What's so important that you made me sneak out of the house and over here for?"

"You snuck out?" Zatanna asked.

"Left a note in case I didn't make it back." Artemis corrected.

Robin grinned and jumped up onto the control board of the game he'd just beaten.

"First one to lazertag is a loser!" He jumped off and began to run for it with Wally when Kaldur grabbed him by the collar and Conner did the same to Wally.

"We indulged you while waiting for the rest of the team to show up, now tell us what is so important."

Robin gulped and his eyebrows raised, then turned to Wally who was rubbing his neck, "You start."

"okay," Wally said, walking right into it, "Well, see, we believe the team needs an easy mission; something to relax the team after such a stressful time."

"So I interrupted a transmission from Batman and learned we were to be sent here to take the night off!" Robin announced.

The rest of the team stared at them in silencem minus Zatanna who grinned and clapped her hands together, obviously excited.

"Really?" Conner asked, not believing them for a second.

"Yes." Robin smiled, trying to look innocent with shades on.

"And this has nothing to do with the fact that you just wanted to come here on a whim but thought it would be lame tagging onto another group for lazer tag so made sure you had a ready team with you?"

"What ever would give you that idea?" Robin asked, Wally was facing away from the group trying to rearrange his face into one of complete and utter seriousness. He turned back to see Conner had grabbed Robin by the shirt, the leather jacket having slid to the floor from a previous escape attempt.

"Nice try." Conner sneered.

"I'm serious!" Robin cried, "_Batman_, the man, told us to do this."

Conner raised him a little higher, "Your a liar, and a bloody genius." He dropped him to the floor, and Robin, confused by the insult-compliment mix, landed with a painful thud. Conner pulled him up and the two stared intently at eachother.

"You've injured my pride." Robin challenged.

"I can see that."

"There's only one way to fix this."

"Yes, only one." Conner echoed.

"TO THE TUMBLER!" The two screamed and ran off.

"Let's make sure they don't kill eachother." Zatanna grabbed M'gann's forearm and the two chased after the boy's, giggling.

"I guess I'll go see about refreshments." Kaldur shrugged, thinking intently about an order of Nachos waiting for him.

Artemis started to walk towards the Tumbler with the others but Wally grabbed her from behind and pulled her over to the Air Hockey table.

"One on one, to the death!" he grinned, tossing her a mallet. Artemis stared down at the large white mallet, considering. Beat him and gain ultimate bragging rights, or lose and gain ultimate shame rights?

"Your on." She grinned, not one to back down from a challenge.


	2. Chapter 2

The battle was hard fought and bloody. The two competitors gaurded their goals with competitiveness parelleling that of complete and utter savagery. When one would fire a shot, the other would work hard to deflect it, and send it flying back at the enemy. They both had lost attention of everything other than the person in front of them, the one they would see defeated and utterly powerless!

"Those two are way to intense." Kaldur chomped down on a nacho.

"You should see them when their favorites football teams play eachother." Zatanna giggled, stealing one of Kaldur's nachos.

"Hey!"

Suddenely a red puck flew between them, "Will you quiet down I am trying to beat this piece of worthless meat!"

_DING-DING-DING!_ Wally began a celebratory war dance in light of his recent achievement. Artemis saw red as she charged towards Kaldur.

"N-now listen to reason Artemis," He began as he backed up, "You didn't _have_ to get distracted by Zatanna and I." This, evidently, was the wrong thing to say. Artemis growled and raised her arm.

"_Ot Eht Relbmut!_" Zatanna said, grabbing Kaldur's arm and the two disapeared with a giant flash. Artmeis was momentarily blinded.

Wally had stopped dancing, trying to rub sight back into his eye he was an easy target for the Heroine, who grabbed his shirt and dragged him farther into the games section.

"Rematch." She sneered.

* * *

The Tumbler: A large, black, hammer shaped attraction that spun it's victims-ahem-patrons head over heels in an attempt to make them throw up-double ahem-have the greatest night of their lives!

Robin and Conner stared up at it.

"First one to puke loses." Conner stated.

"And has to wait on the winner hand and foot while inside the cave for a month." Robin wasn't about to lose a potential lackey.

Conner grinned, "You on!" Without waiting to be told, the two ran into the attraction as the last ones got off. The ride didn't have a long line, in fact, Robin and Conner were the only ones in it! The Tumbler's reputation proceeded it.

"Don't let us out till one of us pukes!" Robin told the employee.

The Employee just rolled his eyes, more work for him tonight.

Robin then sat down next to Conner, strapping into the plastic red seat with the two across chest belts and pulled the safety bar down. It came down about six inches above his chin.

"You know," Conner taunted, "For the world's greatest side kick, you sure are short."

"Keep talking," Robin sneered, "you'll be regretting it after I have you clean my R-cycle tommorow."

"Keep all hands and feet inside the ride at all times." the Employee instructed, "No attempting to escape is permitted and will result in immeadiate exit of Main Event. Should you wish to stop just hit the Green button in front of you." With that he closed the lid. It was like being encased in a black hammer shaped tomb. A small camera was mounted on the wall inside a plastic casing. It watched as the ride started and Robin and Conner were screaming like they were having the time of their lives.

"Faster!" Robin screamed, "Faster! I wanna feel my brain turning to goo!"

Conner just screamed.

* * *

M'gann walked back from the snack bar with a small rootbeer in her hand. To her disapointment, she'd missed Robin and Conner entering the ride, but began laughing when she saw them screaming on the plasma television mounted next to the ride. Robin's voice cracked several times each time he screamed, going a few octaves higher than was considered manly, this just made her laugh harder.

"This is awesome!" Robin's voice cracked on the "e" in awesome. M'gann heard laughter and turned to see Kaldur and Zatanna standing there behind her, leaning on eachother for support.

"What if neither of them pukes?" She asked Kaldur.

"Then atleast we got a few laughs out of it."

* * *

Artemis finally found it: the perfect rematch.

"Yo Twinkle Toes," she grabbed Wally and thrust him onto a dance pad, "Let's see you beat me at this. I was the all time champ in middle school."

"You asked for it." Wally sneered.

Artemis pushed him to ground and laughed about it while she stepped on the first platform. It lit up underneath her, humming as it waited for her opponent.

Wally grabbed one of the bars surrounding his platform and jumped over it, the platform lighting up underneath him. Artemis pressed a song on the giant plasma screen before them and the screen's timer counted down from five.

"_Jumpstyle:Stamp on the Ground._" The Computer said, "_GO!_" The music began playing and the two avatars on the screen began copying their real life counterparts as Artemis and Wally began copying the dance moves scrolling across the bottom.

They were equally matched, both moving at the same time, completely in sinc.

"Hey," Wally panted, thrusting his body to the left and begining a new jumping dance move, "If this hero thing doesn't work out, we could be backup dancers!"

"Shutup, I can't hear myself being awesome." Artemis said obnoxiously. She started dancing harder, gaining points and pulling out of the tie.

"Hey!" Wally picked up his game.

* * *

Batman stepped out of the Zeta Tube and walked into the command center of the cave. It looked empty, but upon walking into the cave's kitchen he found it completely trashed. Finding Zatanna's room the same, Batman felt an inkling of worry enter the pit of his stomach. He looked around for any sign of the other kids or a clue to where they couldve gone and found none.

Batman pressed a button on the wrist of his suit and ran toward the Zeta Tube.

"Hello?" A woman said on the other hand.

"Miss West? Yes, Im the father of one of Wally's friends. Is he home?" Batman asked.

"No, hasn't come home yet." Mrs. West answered, "When you do get ahold of him, tell him he'd better pick up his room or it's no more late nights on the town."

"Yes, of course. Goodnight."

Batman ran through the Zeta Tube, something had to be wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

The Tumbler turned round and round, so fast it probably could have broken the sound barrier, which would have been a blessing to _everyone's_ ears. Robin and Conner were screaming so loud their ears could've bled if their blood, along with everything else contained inside them, wasn't spinning at speeds mankind could barely take.

Course, neither was a man, one being a kryptonian, and the other a 13 year old kid, both of which were fighting the sick that fought to escape them. Conner was a brilliant vermilion, while Robin had turned a slight forest green.

"This can't last much longer." Zatanna commented, staring at them through the screen outside the ride.

"Good, because I'm out of nachos." Kal said, tossing the empty nacho container in to the nearest trash can.

* * *

Artemis was drenched in sweat. She'd gone three rounds against Wally, always tying with him.

"Urrgh!" She grunted, picking up her game even more, determined to win. Wally grinned, he went speeds like this all the time. This was something akin to a warm up to him.

But he had to admit, he felt a little bad, seeing Artemis try so hard to beat him at this game. His speed powers gave him an edge in this department, while Artemis was bound to the laws of speed. She only had agility, and fine tuned muscles that were much more used to going at normal speed. This was an easy victory.

Especially when he spied her potentially fatal flaw: she'd danced so intensly she'd tread on one of her shoelaces, untying her shoe. Now it flopped about, waiting to be stepped on again. She was most likely going to trip soon.

Or now. Now was good to. Wally decided when she did step on the glittery lace and she fell forward, into one of the bars and off the foot pad she was supposed to be on. The pad flashed red and she began losing points. Wally picked it up, gaining the lead by ten points, fifteen points, twenty points, then the song ended.

"And," He cried out, jumping over the bar and landing on the floor, "I," He took a step infront of Artemis, "Am the Winner!" He began his victory dance again.

Artemis groaned heatedly and pushed the speedster out of the way before marching towards the Tumbler.

"Ooh, someone doesn't like to lose." Wally teased before dodging one of Artemis' fists.

* * *

Zatanna and Kal, deciding their stomachs gained higher priority than watching people barf, walked to the snack bar. M'gann had decided to stay and wait for them to barf, promising them images through psychic link of her memories should they hurl before they got back. And by the color of Robin and Connor's faces, Kal guessed they had a fifty fifty of making it back in time to witness such a thing themselves.

"Robin's totally gonna win." Zatanna grinned as she recieved her order of nachos.

"I am not so sure," Kaldur challenged, "Conner has the stomach like that of Superman. He'll probably win."

"Wanna bet?" Zatanna asked, a sneer spreading across her face. Kaldur appeared to consider the offer, then grinned and thrust out his hand.

"Loser is in charge of keeping Robin's cookie stash out of his reach for a month." Kaldur grinned, happy to dump that load off onto someone else for awhile.

Zatanna paled, but kept shaking his hand. She was not about to be called the Team Coward. Besides, how bad could one thirteen year old boy be when denied of cookies?

The two nodded and returned to the Tumbler with their nachos, where they noticed the screaming had died down but neither competitor had given up yet. M'gann sat there, looking bored.

"How 'bout I lightly brain blast them so we can go do lazer tag?" She asked. Kaldur smiled and shook his head.

"There is a competition riding this competition M'gann." He said, "Do not interfere."

"Oh really? What's the bet?"

"Loser's in charge of the ongoing war of Robin and Cookies." Kaldur grinned, "It'll be nice to have a break from that." M'gann looked at a non-worried Zatanna.

"Are you stupid?" She almost shrieked, "Robin's insane when given cookies! He tries to kill us everytime he has any!"

Zatanna took a step back, "Uhh, seriously, guys, I can do this. Besides, Robin's gonna win."

"For your sake, you better hope so!" M'gann said ominously.

Zatanna gulped.

* * *

The Dance Battles had come to an abrupt halt when Artemis, furious she was about to lose, had danced so hard she'd put a hole through the already worn dance pad. The manager, having half a mind to just throw the two out, chased them away so the employees could tend to it.

Artemis, intent on proving herself better than the speedster, dragged poor, still gloating, Wally toward the Lazer Tag station.

"You, me, to the death." She growled.

"You have to have _teams_ for this one Arty." Wally said before getting smacked across the face.

"It's _Artemis_, and fine! I know just who to ask to help me pummel you!" Artmeis cried, dragging the red head towards the Tumbler.

"Hey Guys!"


End file.
